


War is sweet to those who haven’t experienced it. (ART)

by undergod



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shadowhunters Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergod/pseuds/undergod
Summary: When Simon Lewis, soldier across the sea fighting in the war, accidentally mixes up his letters for Clary and Isabelle, the unexpected happens. Clary and Isabelle go look for each other and it’s the start of a future neither of them has ever imagined.Art for War is sweet to those who haven’t experienced it.





	War is sweet to those who haven’t experienced it. (ART)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War is sweet to those who haven't experienced it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998492) by [fanetjuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh). 



 

Find the story here: [War is sweet to those who haven't experienced it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998492)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time working on this piece! It's been a while, and apparently I've forgotten all about how to color things. I'm pretty proud of myself for not throwing my computer into the wall.
> 
> By the way, [go check out the story this is for. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998492)


End file.
